Yūjin
"I will find my clan. You cannot stop me." Yūjin is used in an rp based on the Huntik T.V series. Yūjin is an 18-year-old seeker who comes from an ancient clan who have the ability to sense magic in the surrounding area as well as an increase in the amount of magic they possess. He does a lot of adventuring so will normally wear a backpack, rugged coats and shoes and gear like ropes and maps. When he isn't exploring, he will wear large coats to cover himself up as he is always wary of someone watching him. He is cautious without being paranoid as he knows people will be out searching for him but he knows how to avoid them. However, he knows how to handle himself should he be engaged in a fight. Personality Yūjin is an observant and calm type of person. He prefers to stand back and watch but he will get involved if he thinks he might be needed or becomes involved via other means. He works closely with his titans and sometimes will summon them just so they can do some jobs together. He doesn't really like using them for battle. He thinks of them like comrades rather than tools of war and will join any fights he gets into to fight alongside his titans. He remains clam and collected in a fight and figures out plans to best defeat his enemies. He isn't really seen out a lot as the shrine where he lives is out in a forest and he has to keep it clean. He takes this job seriously and will quietly get on with it despite how damaged his home is and will not stop until it is clean and tidy. He likes to travel and has done a lot already but he is always glad to be home. If someone asks him to do something he wants to do, he will often act like he doesn't want to even though he does. The temple has a vault containing a lot of money so he has plenty of funds to help him with his needs. He rarely trusts anyone he meets until they prove he can trust them, a trait he picked up from growing up so clod to family and not meeting many strangers and normally prefers to go his own way and deal with his own problems. He always thinks someone wants something from him because of his background. He never met many strangers as he was always with his clan when he was young. Past In the past Yūjin did a lot of traveling with his clan and family. He learnt all about exploring and using Titans but he never liked putting them in danger. When he was old enough, he went adventuring on his own and he was able to get rarer Titans and artifacts. But one day, he returned to find his whole clan gone, and the temple where they lived in poor condition. He tried looking for them but to no success so he has tried to restore the temple so he can live there again. He doesn't understand a lot of his clan's traditions and customs but he keeps the place tidy at all times and makes sure he doesn't lose hope. He likes exploring and will usually go to dangerous places and out of bounds areas. He has sworn to find his friends and family and go back to how it used to be. Due to his increase in magic capacity, he is constantly being hunted by the organisation. He can deal with any suits with relative ease and has fought one or two higher-ups but he tries to avoid them otherwise they will track down his home and destroy it. Therefore, he doesn't directly engage in fights but only jumps in when people are at risk or if necessary for other reasons, making full use of Titans and magic before escaping before too many people turn up. Titans and Magic Yūjin has a wide variety of titans which he obtained from his travels. He has a close bond with them and treats them as family. A unique feature of his clan (other than being able to see magic) is a larger reserve of magic energy meaning he can cast more spells and summon more titans before he gets too tired. His Titans are also more powerful but the cost of these benefits are is that he will feel a sharper backlash when if his Titan's are defeated. These advantages have saved his life on many occasions and he takes great care to protect his Titans from defeat. He has been attacked several times to get research on his powers but he has been able to fight back but still greatly misses his clan who would normally be with him and fight with him. His Titans include (but are not limited to): * Red Searcher * Cerberus Category:Characters Category:Male